User talk:Invader Rob II
Re: Capital Ideas I would say just type it as "Zim" - that seems to be the norm for the most part. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 17:36, September 24, 2016 (UTC) Butting In Hey, not to butt in, but I'd consider using a slightly less aggressive title than "I've had it" - being overly aggressive could alienate well-meaning newcomers who could otherwise become really helpful to the Wiki. Thanks for all of your contributions, and keep up the good work on this Wiki! --Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 05:21, April 20, 2017 (UTC) Promotion Hey, so I realize this is a little abrupt, but I think it's high time that we did something about the lack of active admins around here (myself included). I've been looking at your activity of late, and I think it's safe to say that you, Zimfan89 and 大ファン have all displayed the dedication and professionalism required to be an admin. So congratulations, you three have now been promoted to admins! Use your new privileges wisely, and great work so far! --Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 03:44, October 14, 2017 (UTC) Television footer Hi, Invader Rob II! A user recently nominated the site for inclusion in our footer program. Would you be interested? Best regards, Raylan13 (talk) 16:49, October 27, 2017 (UTC) :No worries! Feel free to poke me when you feel it's a more appropriate time to include the site ;) Raylan13 (talk) 15:30, October 30, 2017 (UTC) Color coding admin names I'm more partial to green myself, so any chance you can change that? If not, blue is fine.ZimFan89 (talk) 13:17, November 5, 2017 (UTC) Ah, I see you did. Thanks. ZimFan89 (talk) 00:23, November 7, 2017 (UTC) Updating Issue 25 So, it's clear now that the preview cover for Issue 25 was just a prototype, so we should probably see about uploading the actual cover and replacing it. ZimFan89 (talk) 15:23, November 23, 2017 (UTC) About the Zim and Gaz's Alliance page So, should just go ahead and delete that page, as it's been marked for? Because while I initially had no problem with it, the more I think about, the more it's kinda redundant for their relationship page. ZimFan89 (talk) 03:45, January 26, 2018 (UTC) :Went ahead and did it. It's clearly just an redundant page of Gaz and Zim's Relationship.--Invader Rob II (talk) 05:09, January 26, 2018 (UTC) I didn't do anything to this wiki lately https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xy6MpIVXxN8 Stop harassing me. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xy6MpIVXxN8 i did nothing to this wiki lately. Listen here, dude. YOU are the one that's bringing this on yourself. Stop adding opinionated and speculative cotent I won't have to give you a warning after ignoring my advice on making edits that actually help out the wiki the first time around. I gave you advice and you chose to keep making opionionated edits. This is all on you and YOU only. I also don't think you know what harrasment even is. I mean it's not like I'm warning a user that hasn't had to get almost every edit reverted so far...go look at edit examples from ZimFan89 or Tallesy and see how to properly edit here from them.--Invader Rob II (talk) 03:01, January 27, 2018 (UTC) Countdown page So, what exactly is this thing counting down to? Or is it just in preparation for when we actually get an airdate announcement for the movie? ZimFan89 (talk) 22:43, February 17, 2018 (UTC) Yeah, that was the purpose for it. Unfortunately, my coding didn't work for it, but I'll have the time to figure out how to fix it before the date announcement obviously. --Invader Rob II (talk) 00:51, February 18, 2018 (UTC) So, I see you finally got this thing up and running. Now, when it says it's counting down to "Trailer", does that mean there's been an announcement of an official trailer coming out that I didn't hear about? ZimFan89 (talk) 02:35, February 23, 2018 (UTC) Oh no, that was placeholder text. Ignore that. I was working with javascript and there's an approval process. It's a bit complicated but I'm glad it worked.--Invader Rob II (talk) 02:40, February 23, 2018 (UTC) Possible Fake Page So, have you seen this new page created for someone named "Brian Hogan", which is tagged as Cast and Crew but has no information on it? I can't find any record of anyone with that name connected to Invader Zim. Should we delete it? ZimFan89 (talk) 00:53, March 1, 2018 (UTC) *This user has done that on other wikis, it is best to delete it immediately. Xenos001 (talk) **It's fake. I have never heard of this guy ever working on Invader ZIM or having any connections. Even if it were true, its a sub with just his name, so it'll be deleted no matter what. --Invader Rob II (talk) 04:43, March 1, 2018 (UTC) Dib page edit Looks like I missed that Night After School bit, haha - I was mostly focused on that Snafu thingy and the other one must've slipped by me. Thanks for catching that! FanficPhoenix (talk) 02:24, April 4, 2018 (UTC)